<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the world stops spinning. by irlkami</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25000939">the world stops spinning.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/irlkami/pseuds/irlkami'>irlkami</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hurt No Comfort, IM SOBBING, M/M, Minor Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, i was listening to the neighborhood and decided angsty fic time, im also upset so yw, no beta we die like Glenn, sylvain beefs it in felix's arms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:22:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25000939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/irlkami/pseuds/irlkami</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sylvain's breath slips away, the beating of his heart slowing to a stop. The last thing he hears is Felix's wails.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the world stops spinning.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The battlefield was just as horrifying the hundredth time as it was the first time. Blood and ash mixing in the air, filling his lungs, and making Sylvain want to vomit. Of course, none of that showed on his stone-cold face atop his pitch-black horse, gripping the Lance of Ruin in his hand, caramel eyes filled with no emotion.</p><p>Sylvain Jose Gautier didn't come to die. He came to kill, to live another day. To see Faerghus victorious. To be with Felix for one more day.</p><p><em> Felix.</em> Sylvain closes his eyes, taking in a shuddering breath, taking note at how it rattled in his chest, how his throat constricted thinking about his lover. It had felt like hours since he'd felt Felix's lips against his own, whispering soft pleas.</p><p>
  <em> "Don't die on me, Sylvain. Come back to me." </em>
</p><p>The words echoed in his head, and the Dark Knight knew what he had to do. He would get through his battle, to kiss Felix again. To ease his worry, to survive the war.</p>
<hr/><p>Gronder Field was on fire. Edelgard's crimson flames engulfed the field like a monster, devouring and burning everything in sight. The emperor had changed drastically, her gold crown perched haughtily atop her silver hair, pale purple eyes like moons. On the other side of the burning field was Claude, perched on his wyvern, the goofy expression he wore in his academy days gone, replaced with cold determination, nocking an arrow into Failnaught.</p><p>In front of Sylvain, Dimitri and Byleth stood side by side, Areadbhar glowing a sick red, along with the Sword of the Creator at Byleth's side. His own Lance of Ruin twitched in his hand, and Sylvain grips it tighter, swallowing the lump in his throat, ignoring the rapid thumping of his heart in his ears. Beside Sylvain was Felix, and as Byleth and Dimitri go ahead, he looks up at the knight.</p><p>"Sylvain." Felix's voice cuts through the haze, and he looks down, caramel eyes meeting amber. Felix reaches up, one hand on Sylvain's gloved one, glaring at him. "You better come back alive. We need you here." The Mortal Savant takes a breath, squeezing Sylvain's hand and turning away from him, walking to stand beside Byleth, the latter whispering orders to him.</p><p>Swallowing his fear, the Hier of Gautier rides into battle.</p><p> </p><p>Even now, his mind wanders. To Linhardt, who always hated battle and blood. Bernadetta, who was timid and scared to even be outside, to Hilda, who insisted on staying in the back, to Dorothea, with her sweet voice and powerful personality, and even to Marianne, who only wanted to care for animals, all going through the horrors of war. He thought about his friends in the academy, and it was a painful ache in Sylvain's chest. He found himself missing the lighthearted days of the academy. </p><p>It may have been hard, but it was nothing compared to the terror of the war. Sylvain only grips his lance tighter as he hears Bernadetta scream, pleading for Ashe to spare her before her wails go silent, her blood splattering on the red soaked field. </p><p>Marianne's shrieks pierce the air as Sylvain approaches her, her hands shaking, her large brown eyes terrified. Before she can even do anything, before she can cast a spell, Sylvain's lance tears through her flesh, and her screams go silent, blood pouring from her mouth as she falls to the ground, unmoving.</p><p>"I'm sorry. You can rest now." His words felt empty as he gazed at her lifeless body for a moment before riding off towards Edelgard, where Dimitri was headed. His lance was covered in blood. Blood of his friends. He barely even stopped to consider the soldiers he was cutting down, blood coating his face, in his hair, in his eyes. </p><p>All tinted a horrible, sickly red.</p>
<hr/><p>Edelgard stood on her healing tile, haughty and expressionless, Amyr glowing a harsh red, twitching, and glistening with blood. Sylvain's heart started to race once again, pounding in his ears. The steady pounding of his life stuttered and sped, restricting his breath, hammering against his throat.</p><p>With one final act of stupid bravery, he rode to face the Emperor of Adrestia.</p><p>"Sylvain." Her voice was barely changed, saddened, bitter. Sylvain stood his ground, silent. "I don't want to kill you. But... this is war, isn't it?" Edelgard laughed without humor, her moon-like eyes locking with his. </p><p>"I will live to see Faerghus victorious. Prepare to burn, Emperor." His voice was cold, raising the Lance of Ruin, spurring his horse into action.</p><p>Sylvain fell to the ground with one strike, letting out one last scream of pain as Amyr tore through his chest, his horse skittering and running off, not wanting to get killed.</p><p>His vision was blurry, his mouth filled with the bitter taste of his own blood. Breath rattled in his broken chest, watching as Edelgard moved aside, looking down on him in pity. Felix's screams cut through everything else, pained, terrified.</p><p>Felix was <em>scared.</em> The reality of that was what hurt the most. Sylvain closed his eyes one hand resting on his chest, his pulse starting to fade as he died.</p><p>"No, no, <em>no, no, <strong>SYLVAIN!!</strong></em>" He heard heavy footsteps and a pair of hands lifting him carefully into a warm lap, his head rolling to rest on a heaving, trembling chest.</p><p>"Sylvain, you better fucking live, open your e-eyes, please, Syl-" Felix was borderline sobbing, hot tears falling onto Sylvain's greying face. "Our p-promise, Sylvain, wake <em>up, </em>dammit, please, you're going to be okay, Mercedes i-is on her way-" </p><p>He cuts off as Sylvain reaches up a hand, peeling his eyes open, just to look at Felix one more time. As battered, as bruised, as broken as Felix was, he was still beautiful. A smile reaches his face, cupping Felix's cheek with his hand. </p><p>"I was a fool. I'm sorry, Felix... take care of yourself while I'm gone."</p><p> </p><p>Sylvain's breath slips away, the beating of his heart slowing to a stop. The last thing he hears is Felix's wails.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>